Complications
by Summer of the Winter
Summary: Turkey and Greece's long, relationship woven with hatred and love starts to unravel us both countries discover the true feelings they've tried to keep a lid on for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**_My friend was complaining about the TurkeyxGreece FanFics she's read, so I told her I'd write her one as a gift. Please review to tell me if it's any good, or I should give her something else w_**

* * *

Greece. Every time I hear that name my body is filled with hatred. But something else is there too, something I can barely even recognize. Love. But why? Why do I feel that when I think of him? Why is it that every time I see him I can't think straight? Why? Why am I in love with Greece?

* * *

While walking around the great Ottoman Empire, Turkey couldn't help but notice Greece. The small child with his unkempt brown hair and big green eyes.  
Everyday, Greece would sit and stare at the ocean and nothing else. Every time Turkey tried to talk to the child, Greece would stare at him, but never converse. He couldn't help but notice how empty his eyes seemed.  
Turkey couldn't understand his draw to Greece. The other children under the Ottoman rule we much more livelier, so why did he like Greece the most? Was it because of his silence? Was it because he was a puzzle waiting to be solved?  
"Come on, Greece. It's time to come in and get ready. They'll be expecting us soon!" Turkey called to the child by the sea. But yet again, Greece only stared at him. Turkey would have been convinced he couldn't speak if he hadn't heard him late at night talking to the stray cats. The Greek nation made no effort to respond. Sighing Turkey walked over to Greece. Crouching down to his eye level Turkey said, "Don't you want to come? All the other nations will be there." Still no response.  
Turkey resolved that the only way to get Greece to come was to carry him there. He placed his hands under Greece's armpits and slowly lifted him up. The second his feet left the ground, Greece let out a painful cry, then turned around and slapped Turkey's face. Stunned, Turkey loosened his grip on the child just enough for Greece to jump down and run away.  
Turkey didn't know what to do. He'd seen Greece cry when his mother died, but never heard him scream like that. What could have caused him to outcry? Turkey came to the conclusion of never to pick Greece up again. He also kept his distance for a while.

* * *

"Turkey, I want to be my own country. I want to be just Greece again, not Ottoman Greece."

Turkey had noticed Greece acting different the normal recently, but he never expected this. "Come on, Greece, you can't really mean that, America is just planting silly ideas in your head. He was an idiot to break away from England, don't tell me your that stupid too." He said half jokingly. There's no way Greece could go through with this, he was still so little, he couldn't manage his own country.

"My people don't need you to tell them how to live, and neither do I!" He stated, turned around, and left.  
"He'll be back. He'll come crawling back to me, I know it." But Greece never came back. Turkey knew what was going to happen, even if it was the last thing he wanted. On March 25, 1821 war broke out. And eleven years later, in May of 1832, Turkey was forced to accept the impossible: Greece was now an independent nation.

At first Turkey held on to the hope that Greece would come back, even, deep down, he knew he wouldn't. Once Turkey accepted that Greece wasn't coming back, he became angry, so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. How dare that brat leave him, The Great Ottoman Empire! Then the idea sunk in and it scared him. Greece, after all, was only a baby nation, could he fend for himself?

* * *

Turkey didn't leave the house for a few days. When he finally ventured out, he walked down to the sea to sit and think. After about five minutes Turkey could barely make out the form of Greece walking down to the sea. Turkey felt relieved, he may be a country by himself now, but Greece was still the same deep down inside. Turkey sat and watched Greece for the rest of the day. This repeated for several days, Turkey watching Greece from afar. And everyday, Greece would walk down to watch the see with a group of stray cats following him.  
It had become a habit of Turkey's to watch Greece from over the border, so why not take it to the next level? Greece would never have to know. Every time Turkey heard of anyone even thinking of invading Greece he would attack them without a second thought. But Greece did find out…  
"I don't need your help anymore! I thought we already settled that! I'm my own country now!" Greece spat. Turkey had never heard so much emotion in Greece's voice, and it didn't thrill him that it was anger.  
"But… I was only helping…"  
"Well, you're no longer the strongest country out there! I don't need you! I never did!" Turkey could have sworn he saw tears in Greece's eyes, but he turned around before Turkey could check twice. Before Greece walked away for the last time he muttered, "No Greek ever did."  
Stunned Turkey finally realized it. Greece hated him. Well, if that was the game he wanted to play, fine. And at that moment all of Turkey's concern and worry turned into hatred and loathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to put this up. I'm a horrible procrastinator.

And I apologize to any Japan fans, I find him really hard to write.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gosh! He's so aggravating! He thinks he can rule my life, or at least ruin it!"

"Calm down Greece-san."

"Sorry, Japan. Turkey is just so… so aggravating!"

"Maybe you should try to meet him in the middle ground? It might heal both of your hurting."

"No. Not after what he did to me."

"And what would that be?"

"He… he… Oh, never mind."

And with that Greece got up and left. Japan didn't know what to think of the conversation that had just happened. So he decided to talk to Turkey and see what he knew.

* * *

"I've never done anything to him!" Turkey exclaim feeling hurt that Japan would think that little of him.

"Your sure? nothing at all? Nothing to hurt him?"

"I'm 200% sure!"

"It's just... you don't really hide your hate toward Greece-san."

"Hate? Who ever said anything about hate?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not exactly rocket science. You and Greece-san don't get along."

"Oh, but you've got it all wrong! I don't hate him, I just have an obligation to show him who's the better country. And never have I once caused him any pain."

"I'm sorry. But when I was talking to him, he seemed really hurt..."

"He'll be okay. He's a tough kid, always has been."

And then Japan could see that he really had been right: Both Turkey and Greece were hurting inside. And Turkey still kindled that brotherly feeling he had when he talked about Greece. _There's no way he could have done what ever Greece-san is blaming him for, he cares for him too much.

* * *

_

_Middle ground... Can I really do it? Should I really confront him? Even after everything? I know I wasn't too kind to him..._

"H-hey, Turkey?"

"Wha- Greece?"

"Can I talk to you...?"


End file.
